Hiei's little girl
by PrettyLadyinRed
Summary: One day, Rika was saved by a certain fire/ice demon. Now he's stuck with her. She's trying to make it though her new life with Hiei and friends, but can she keep past, secrets, and everything else a secret. When did life for a 6 year old's get complicated
1. Bloody Noses

I had a dream about this about a week ago, except the girls name was Ahiru (little to much Princess tutu)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor will I ever! And if anyone is wondering, I don't own Mercury either. So there**

I ran through the forest, surrounded by demons that could hold a grudge. You'd think that they would have better things to do than chase a lonely bread-thief, but some people have no lives. It's no like I liked stealing, but you try getting a job, in the demon world, when you're a little girl. After about a few yards, I hit a steep cliff, so it was either bandits or plummet to certain death….I chose bandits.

I closed my eyes and said a prayer. _God, if I die here and now, please make it quick and painless._

I heard a slashing noise and some screaming. Wow, that was quick and painless! When I opened my eyes, I saw a man. He had sliced most of the demons, only a few escaped. He had a sword, glistening with blood, and he was wearing a black cloak. His hair defied gravity, and had a white starburst. I thought it looked cool, but he gave me an icy glare. "What are you doing here, human?" he asked in a cold voice

"I…um…I don't-" He held up his hand for silence. He snarled, and put away his sword. "Thanks." I added.

He just stood up and started walking away, but I followed him. He started running a little faster, so I sped up. "What are you doing?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Following you." I stated simply.

He smirked and ran full blast, and that was fast. I started running as fast as I could. I could barley see him, but I kept running. I ran faster, and faster and then…I hit a tree.

BAM! I got knocked back on my but. I felt blood squinting out of my nose, I tried not to cry but I couldn't help it. I had lost him, anyway. I held my nose to try and stop the blood, but gave it up after awhile. I dropped my hands and wiped the blood on the dirt.

And then, I felt a cloth covering my nose. I looked up and saw the same man. He was holding a handkerchief to my nose, but wasn't looking at me.

"Stop crying!" He sneered. "I can't believe little blood gets humans all worked up."

I didn't say anything. I took the handkerchief and pressed it to my nose. "Thank you." He started walking away again. I caught up with him and introduced my self, "By the way, my name's Rika." He remained silent. "What's yours?"

He just kept walking, he didn't speed up though. After about five minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Why are you following me?" He said, not looking down at me.

"I don't know." I stated simply.

He jerked me up by the scruff of my shirt and brought me to his eye-level. "Where is your mother?" He said with a hint of irritation. I shrugged my shoulders. "Your father?"

"In heaven."

"Any relatives of any kind?"

"I don't know any." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Can I come with you?" I asked, trying to make the biggest puppy-dog eyes that would fit my eye-sockets.

He dropped me, immediately saying "Absolutely not!" He started walking away again.

"Just until I can find my mother!" He stopped, "Please, I have no where else to go! I'll just have to keep stealing…you'll be paid." He turned around at that. "Just let me find my mother at my own pace, and I can assure you'll be paid."

He turned back around. "Hn, fine."

I smiled and ran back up to him. "Thank you, sir. You won't regret-" and then he tossed me his sword.

"If you stay, you work. You can start by cleaning it." He pointed to a river. "Wait there, I'll be back with some provisions." And he disappeared.

Provisions? What are provisions? (AU: She's not dumd, she six. Give her some credit.)

I sighed and walked over to the river. I dipped the handkerchief in the water, let it soak through, and started cleaning the sword. I had earned a body guard, but he had earned a slave. The truth was, I had no intention of finding my mother. She wouldn't know who I was anyway. After about half an hour, he returned with a little box. It smelled of food.

So that's what provisions are? He tossed me a rice ball. I forgot that I still had the bread, so I took it out and split it in half. "Here." I said holding out a piece of the bread to him. He just scowled and laid against the tree. I continued to clean the sword, until I knew he was completely asleep. I put the sword back in the case, and used the handkerchief to wash some of the dirt from my hair, arms, and legs. It was nice to feel a little clean. The sun began to set, so I took out my old blanket and wrapped my self in it. I scooted closer to the man and softly recited the nursery rhyme that my dad use to say when he tucked me in.

_Now I lay me, down to sleep._

_I pray to the lord, thy child to keep._

_May the lord guard me through the night_

_And wake me with the morning light, Amen_

_

* * *

_

**MY mom use to say that to me when i was little. AAA****AW**


	2. Fiyero

**Thanks for the good review from Amanda Fair. You're AWSOME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANYTHING ELSE. AND WILL YOU SCIENTISTS GET OFF MY BACK! I CLEARLY SAID I DO NOT OWN MECURY!**

"Kid, get up. Kid, get up"

I opened my eyes and rubbed some sleep from them. "What?" I said, sleepily.

"We're going, gather your things." He ordered. I folded my blanked, stuffed it in my bag and stood up

"What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you can catch." He said, I scowled but didn't say anything. We moved out when it was still dark. We traveled for hours until we came to a large clearing. He unsheathed his sword and started swinging it randomly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a little confused. He ignored me. One thing I hate is being ignored. "Are you listening?" I shouted, he still ignored me. "FINE!" I headed out to try and catch some food.

I didn't see how I was going to accomplish with a walking stick and low upper-arm strength. I heard a rustling and charged into the grass. To all you fellow crazy six-year-olds, BAD IDEA!

As soon as I rushed in, I was pounce upon by something from the tree. We rolled in the grass for a bit, and when I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw.

"A white lion?" I through it off me, and got a better look at it. It was only a cub. I had only seen a white lion once, and that was on Leo the White Lion. I loved the show, but I was afraid of real ones.

"Hi there, I'm Rika. Please don't maul me." He arched his back and growled. I looked straight into his eyes. "I wanna be friends, I'm not gonna hurt you." He stopped growling, but didn't change his position. I held out my arm and rolled up my sleeve. "Here, bite." His expression changed to confused. Maybe he could understand me.

He crawled to me, inch by inch, until he was sniffing at my arm. I clenched my teethed, and he bit, hard.

After a few minutes of biteing, I started talking to it. "Your alone, too, aren't you? Well, then we should stick together right." His grip soften, and he looked up at me. "Birds of a feather." He let go, and a petted him on the head.

I headed back to the clearing where the man was practicing. He still was but he stopped once the cub stepped out with me. "What is that?"

"A lion cub, can I-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!" I pouted.

He sheathed his sword and looked down at me. "You were gonna say 'Can I keep it?'."

The cub stepped out and hid behind me. I rubbed his ears and looked at the man. "I'm keeping him!" All he did was "Hn"ed and began walking. I followed. So did the cub.

And I got a new pet.

"I'm gonna call him Fiyero" A said looking down at the cub, trotting after me. The man didn't seem to care, and said nothing. "I was gonna call him Kimba, but I thought that was unoriginal." He still didn't seem to care, and I didn't care either.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there." He said shortly. I snorted…but that made it worse. "By the way, shine my sword." He tossed me his sword again.

"AAW!" I groaned.

* * *

I Love Kima the white lion! Only I thought it be wierd to name this white lion after that.  
Rika: It's true!


	3. Tears in the Trees

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Yu Yu hakusho! No matter how much I want to!

* * *

I have been traveling with the man and Fiyero for weeks now, could be a month. I still hadn't learned his name, and I didn't think he knew mine.

Eventually, when me and Fiyero were fishing for supper, a bad storm rolled in. "We better get back to him." And we took of running.

The wind began to blow, and the lighting made a loud, crackling sound across the sky. Fiyero jumped into my arms. "Some brave hero." We took of running into the part of the forest where we had made camp, but he wasn't there.

"Mister! Mister!" I shouted, but I didn't get an answer. And then, an acorn hit me in the head. I looked up and saw the man sitting on the tree branch.

"Shut up fool, I'm right here." He said in an emotionless voice. Fiyero jumped up on the branch from across him.

I raised my hand and stood on my tip-toes. "Can you help me up, please?" He just looked straight ahead and ignored me.

I jumped at the sound of the thunder and lighting. I sank to my knees and put my head between my legs. I didn't shriek, I wouldn't let myself. I knew that there was nothing to be afraid of, but knowing and feeling are two different things. The lightning crackled again and I buried my head deeper.

Then, I felt an arm scoop me up and place me in the tree. The man did it. "Thank you." He didn't day anything. Fiyero jumped into my lap and took a nap.

We watched the rain together for about an hour then I spoke up. "What's your name?"

"…Hiei" He said, still not looking at me.

"Like the mountain?" He got an angry look in his eyes, so I backtracked "It's- It's a nice name, I mean." The look faded. "Do you know my name?"

"Rika." He stated simply.

I grinned. "You 'membered." He didn't say anything again. "Where's your family?"

"They didn't want me." He stated a little faster.

"I'm sorry" I sighed, I just went back to watching the rain. The thunder and the lightning didn't seem as scary with Hiei with me.

"How'd you get to this world?" That was the first question he'd asked about me since we met.

"I touched a glowing light at my dad's funeral. It's funny, I thought it was him trying to get home to me, but the next thing I know, I'm here." I looked down at Fiyero. "It's funny; you never expect how someone would die. I never expected someone as strong and clever as my dad would die of pneumonia. I remember when he would play the piano for me when I was sick…"

* * *

"_Papa, please play it again." I said, whipping my nose on my pajama sleeve._

"_Don't you ever get tiered of hearing that?" He asked in a joking voice. I shook my head furiously. He laughed his soft laugh. "As you wish my little swan."_

_He played the soft tune on the keyboard and started singing the song._

_Familia_

_Familia_

_The Mermaid sings her song._

_Familia_

_Familia_

_This is where we belong._

_Familia _

_Familia_

_A golden fox into the sea_

_Familia _

_Familia_

_A duck drifts dreamily._

_Familia_

_Familia_

_A treasure with more than value_

_Familia_

_Familia_

_An Angel shall always be with you…_

_He finished and smiled at me. "I love you, you little trouble maker." _

"_I love you too, papa."_

* * *

A few tears fell on Fiyero, but he just shook them off. I kept my head down. "Do you ever wonder what it would ever be like if your family kept you?"

He looked a little startled. "No."

"Oh…"

"…I have a sister." He said.

"Is she pretty?" I asked

"Very…she looks like our mother."

"That's nice…" I noticed the rain was stopping. Soon the sun came out, and the tears dried. We hopped down.

"We're going to go visit a few of my allies and sister."

"Fun."

"And Rika, are you afraid of trains." He asked turning around.

"…I don't like them."

"Well, deal with it."

"AW."


	4. Train ride

**This is the most emotional chappie i've written! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE OR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

I clutched Hiei's hand as hard as I could, although he didn't like it. It wasn't true that I didn't like trains; it was just that the last time I got on one; I didn't get off, in the same world.

We walked up to the ticket stand and knocked on the glass. A weird looking, purple demon walked up and said, "How can I help you two."

"Two tickets for Genkai's station." He took the tickets and walked over to the station to wait.

"Fiyero needs a ticket, too." I said, picking him up.

"I'm not riding with you." He stated simply.

"Wha-?! Why?!" I nearly shrieked.

"You're too slow; I'm putting you and your pet on the train. I'm gonna be running along the side of it."

"But I don't wanna be alone." I said clutching his arm. He wriggled out, and grabbed my shoulder to make me look at him.

"I'll hop on the train when the sun goes down." He said, I knew from his tone that he wasn't gonna change his mind. The train pulled up and he helped me on.

"Promise that you won't leave me."

"Hn." I learned that that meant yes.

I watched him until the train was completely out of the station. I handed the man-thing our tickets and sat down. Fiyero jumped into the seat next to me and looked out the window. He meowed and beckoned me with his tail. I looked out the window, and there he was. He was running along the train-tracks. I waved, but he didn't wave back. I knew I didn't have a smile on my face, but I didn't see anything to smile about.

I took out my blanket and wrapped it around my legs. I rubbed my name stitched into the inside of it. _Ahiru_, my real name. No one was aloud to call me that anymore, only my papa could. And he's gone…

* * *

_We had just come from the hospital, and Papa and I were taking a walk outside. I noticed that Papa was breathing really hard and was wobbling a bit. After a bit, he started to fall._

"_Papa!" I tried to catch him but all I did was cushion the fall. I elevated his head so he could see me. His head was really hot, and his breathing was still heavy. _

"_Ahiru…" He smiled weakly._

"_What's wrong, papa? I asked._

"_You know that I'll always be with you, right?" _

"_What are you talking about?" I said a little scared_

"_Papa loves you…Ahiru." His voice was only above a whisper._

"_And Ahiru loves you too, papa." _

_He lifted his hand and brushed off some snow from my hair. "You don't know how brave you are, but you're going to gave to be brave for a little while longer, alright."_

"_I…I don't understand." Wrong, I did understand, but I was hoping, praying, I was wrong._

"_Just remember…I'll always be with you…even if you can't see me."_

"_I will papa, I will." He smiled and I saw a tear roll down his stated to sing the song._

_Familia_

_Familia_

_The Mermaid sings her song._

_Familia_

_Familia_

_This is where we belong._

_Familia _

_Familia_

_A golden fox into the sea_

_Familia _

_Familia_

_A duck drifts dreamily._

_Familia_

_Familia_

_A treasure with more than value_

_Familia_

_Familia_

_An Angel shall always be with…you_

_And then his head got a lot heavier, and then I knew…he was gone. I didn't believe it! I __**wouldn't**__ believe it!_

"_Papa? Papa!" Tears began to roll down my face as the snow fell._

"_PAPAAAAA!" I screamed. I hugged his limp, cold body. "No…I don't want this!" I sobbed. I looked up to the sky and let the snow fall on my face. "Someone… please save Papa! Papa? Someone save Papa! Papa…" I was so overwhelmed with grief that I fell in the snow and sobbed for hours before someone found me. From that day forward…I knew I was alone._

_PAPAAAAAAA"

* * *

_

I was brought back to the surface of reality from Fiyero nudging my hand. I noticed it was dark, where was Hiei? I quickly looked out the window, he wasn't there either.

"Where is he?" I asked Fiyero, he just shrugged. "We'll stay awake to make sure he's safe." Fiyero meowed in agreement.

* * *

(Hours later)**Hiei's POV**

I boarded the train a little later than I had promised. The brat was probably gonna talk my ear off now.

When I got to the passenger cart (AU: whatever it's called. I have no idea), she and the cub were sitting, quietly, with her eyes only half open. She looked over when I shut the door. "You're late." She said, her voice was dulled by sleepiness.

"Sorry, I had to stop a few times." I sat down next to her. After a few minutes, her head began to bob. It went up and down as she went from sleep and back to consciousness.

I looked away. Why should I care what the human brat was doing? I'm only letting her be with me for the payment that her mother would give me. !-

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt pressure on my shoulder. I looked over and saw that she lost the fight to stay awake. Her head was against my shoulder, and her breathing was soft.

"What are you-" I stopped talking when I realized she couldn't hear me. If the oaf found out about this, I would have to kill him.

The brat migrated her head from my shoulder to my lap. She nuzzled into my cloak and her breathing went back to normal.

I looked down to the slumbering child in my lap. I imagined that she would be annoyed that I called her brat instead of Rika. I never really noticed her how small she was. I doubt she was anything over six or so.

She shifted a bit and recited some little rhyme or something. It went like this:

_Now I lay me, down to sleep._

_I pray to the lord, thy child to keep._

_May the lord guard me, Fiyero…and Hiei through the night_

_And wake me with the morning light, Amen._

The third line startled me. She mentioned me, she cared about me. Why would she care about me? I looked over to her blanket, which had fallen to around her ankle. I picked it up and draped it around her shoulders.

I hated to admit it…but for a brat, she was a pretty good one.


	5. Authors Note

Author's Note!!!!!

* * *

Sorry that I haven't been writeing lately,

I **_do_** intend to finnish this story, but i haven't had any ensperation lately.

_**Peace out and thanks for all the good reviews!**_

_**-** Kitty Sugar_


	6. Tired and Hungry

**Wow haven't done this in a while, sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR THE CHARACTERS. RIKA AND FIYERO BELONG TO ME!**

The train stopped and I picked Rika up and carried her out to the station. The temple was a few miles away, so I thought it best not to wake her. The cub was cradled into her arms, just as she was cradled into mine.

As the sun rose and shown through the trees, she began to stir a bit. I was impressed that she had grown accustom to my schedule. I quickly set her down, against a tree. The brat wasn't gonna catch me going soft.

She sat up, and yawned. "Where are we?" She said, drowsily.

"A few miles away from the place I was talking about, hurry up."

"How did I-?"

"You sleep-walked."

"But I don't-"

"You sleep walked." I stated more firmly.

She raised an eyebrow, rubbed the cubs head, and said, "Wake up, Fiyero. The suns up, sorta." She picked up her satchel and started walking, the cub trailing behind her.

After a few minute of walking, the brat started rambling about some dumb human thing called a "car toon".

"And then, he says 'I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND' and starts screaming at the top of his lungs." I couldn't take anymore so I slapped her hand over her mouth..

"You are not permitted to speak unless spoken to for the rest of the trip, understand?" She nodded and continued walking. The brat seemed out of place, not talking my ear off, so I gave her a little leash. "How old are you, Rika?"

"Six and three-quarters."

"How did you get to this world?"

"I'm not fully sure," She said, twirling a small strand of hair. "When my dad died, I was suppose to go live with my aunt and uncle, but I fell asleep. I guess that Momma wanted me to come to her world, so she made the train come to this world."

"Who's your mother, exactly?" She didn't answer me, so I stepped in front of her. "I'm waiting." She looked down, and turned her head away. "Rika" I warned.

"Okay, okay, her name is Lucia." She said, in defeat. I didn't know a Lucia, so I doubt I'd get paid any time soon.

"How powerful is she?" I asked. She shrugged. I sighed and kept walking.

After a few hours, I noticed that Rika was becoming slower. After a while, she stopped and leaned against a tree. "Mr. Hiei, can we rest. I didn't sleep well last night."

I looked back at her, and sneered. "You slept like a rock, last I checked.

"Yeah," she complained. "but I feel like I slept on two, hard, skinny twigs."

I turned away and cleared my throat. "Very well. I'll go down by the river and get some breakfast, but I expect you to get your own lunch and dinner." I warned

"Of course." She said, sliding down the tree.

I gave one last glance, and went into the trees to try and find the river.

**Rika's POV**

After a while, I got board. Hiei was taking so long with the stupid fish that I was starting to worry. My stomach let out a long, mournful growl. "I'm hungry." I moaned to Fiyero.

He moaned back and plopped down, on the soft grass. Then, his nose began to twitch; he stood up and let out a happy meow. "What is it boy, do you smell food?" He nodded his head and shot into the bushes, with me on his tail.

**Botan's POV**

I made my way to Genki's temple; where Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were suppose to be waiting for Hiei there. But now, there was a threat in the forest that they should know about.

I landed, and was instantly greeted by Yusuke. "Well, well, look who decided to show up." He joked.

"Not now, Yusuke. There is something Koenma asked me to warn you about."

"What is it?" Kurama questioned, putting down his rosewhip.

"There's been a recent spike in the number of Orges." I began to explain. "They enjoy luring people out to the forest and killing them."

"No offence Botan, but I doubt any of us is going to follow an ogre into the deep, dark, scary, deathly woods." Kuwabara laughed.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "They don't look like ogres, idiot! They're shape-shifters. They often take the form of children, looking for food. They lure you out with a melody that hypnotizes you."

"We-" Yusuke was interrupted by a rustling sound coming from the bushes. Then, a young child stepped out.

"Hello." She said. "Can you spare some of your food for a little girl and her pet?"

**Rika's POV**

"Hello." I said, picking up Fiyero. "Can you spare some of your food for a little girl and her pet?"

"ATTACK!"

The next thing I knew, I saw three angry men coming at me with weapons.

"Oh crud."


End file.
